


Fives and Tens

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Fills for the Bucky barnes Bingo





	Fives and Tens

Bucky held onto the side of the urinal, he probably shouldn't be touching it, not knowing just what was on it but he had to piss like crazy and he could barely stand on his own two feet. 

 

Never try to outdrink anyone smaller than you. 

 

Bucky was just about finished when the door to the bathroom opened and some guy stepped next to him. Bucky hated public display of anything and pissing in front of another guy wasn't on his list of things. His urine flow slowed. 

 

“Oh, don't stop on my account.” the man smiled. Bucky risked a glance and noticed that it was actually the bartender. The cute one that Bucky first laid eyes on when he walked in.

 

“Sorry it's uh, you know.” Bucky blushed a little. He couldn't help it and his eyes followed down, watching the guy's dick. 

 

“Oh yeah. Pissing in front of someone is definitely nerve wracking but trust me, someone with as nice a dick as yours. You shouldn't be ashamed.” 

 

Bucky blushed. “Yeah it's not um, that. It's just the whole pissing in front of other people thing that gets to me.” 

 

The man laughed, “no need to be. That's an amazing cock and normally I don't do this kind of thing but I'm off the clock and would love to suck you off. My name is Steve by the way.” 

 

Bucky eyed Steve. He swallowed hard and felt the blood rushing to his cock. 

 

“You can always say no. It's just I noticed you earlier and you're very sexy and I definitely want to suck you off. So what do you say?” 

 

Bucky shook his head. What was the worst that could happen? 

 

“I'm Bucky.” 

 

He finished up, not bothering to shake before Steve was pushing him back into one of the stalls and locking it behind them. 

 

He dropped to his knees, one hand on his cock and the other around Bucky's waist holding him for support. 

 

Steve didn't waste any time before he took Bucky into his mouth, as deep as he could get. 

 

“Fuck Steve.” Bucky moaned. His hand wrapped in Steve's hair, tugging him closer and deeper.  He didn't gag not once. 

 

Steve pulled back, licking the tip of Bucky's cock before taking the entire length into his mouth again. He made eye contact with Bucky the entire time, his strokes matched the bobbing of his head. 

 

“You're really good at this.”

 

Steve winked. 

 

“Fuck.” Bucky shouted. He felt himself about to come. 

 

Steve bit down a little on his dick, Bucky tossed his head back and came, trying to pull out of Steve's mouth but he kept him close. 

 

Once Bucky was empty, sated and rubbing a hand through Steve's hair, Steve pulled off with come dripping down his chin. He sat back on the dirty floor and stroked himself until he came. 

 

“Steve…” Bucky didn't even know what to say. He just watched the blond lick the come off his fingers. 

 

“Bucky.” Steve responded. Lust filled blues met with Bucky's. 

 

“we need to do that again.” 

 

Steve nodded. “Definitely. Give me five minutes then you can fuck me “

 

Bucky quirked an eyebrow. 

 

“Seriously?” 

 

Steve smiled. “Seriously.” 


End file.
